Recently, various inverter-integrated electric compressors constructed by integrating inverter devices have been proposed as inverter-integrated electric compressors for vehicle air-conditioners. Such an inverter-integrated electric compressor for a vehicle air-conditioner is provided with an inverter accommodating section (inverter box) that is disposed on the periphery of a housing accommodating an electric motor and a compressing mechanism, and an inverter device that is accommodated in the interior thereof that converts DC power supplied from a high-voltage power supply into three-phase AC power and supplies it to the electric motor via a glass-insulated terminal. In this way, the rotational speed of the electric compressor can vary in response to the air conditioning load. An example of such an inverter-integrated electric compressor is that described in, for example, Patent Document 1.
As described in Patent Document 1, the inverter device includes a power circuit board on which are mounted semiconductor power switching devices to which high voltage is usually input; a control board (printed board) on which control and communication circuits that operate at low voltage are mounted; and high-voltage components, such as a head capacitor (smoothing capacitor), an inductor coil, and a common mode coil, that are connected to a high-voltage power supply line, wherein these components are compactly accommodated in an inverter accommodating section (inverter box or frame section).    Patent Document 1: Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3786356